His Great Time
by Jeannenobunaga
Summary: Warning not for kids. Rated M for a reason. Disclaimer there is no rape in this fanfic at all whatsoever. What happens when Dana gets ambushed by a certain red bandana wearing turtle? Read to find out! Set during the 2k3 verse.


One night Dana was walking down the streets of NYC when she was roughly pulled into an alley. She tried to fight her captor but her captor didn't let go. She tried to kick him punch him even but it did no good. Her captor's body was so hard it was like it was made of steel. Suddenly she was blindfolded and her hands were chained above her head to the wall behind her.  
>"Please please let me go. I didn't do anything wrong. Please release me" she practically whimpered.<br>"No can do baby cakes. You stepped onto my turf lookin all fine like that. Now you're gonna have to pay"  
>"Please please don't rape me!" She was crying in tears now and beginning him.<br>He didn't respond instead she felt him looking her up and down. Suddenly it started to rain. The rain cascaded down her body making her nipples show through her drenched white long sleeved button top. Her captor swallowed unable to tear his gaze away from her. Her gingerly reached out and wiped away some tears that were running down her cheeks.  
>"You look so beautiful" he mused not even realizing what he had said.<br>"What?" Dana's eyes widened behind her blindfold.  
>"It it was nothing" he said to her.<br>"No no please tell me what you just said" she whimpered.  
>He sighed, "ugh fine. I said you were beautiful."<br>With that he took her into his arms and kissed her passionately on her soft lips. Dana responded with her own kiss. His hands trailed down her back, pressing her up against him. He pulled his lips away from hers, moving them down to her neck. His lips covered the tender area, before letting his teeth nip up against her skin.  
>"Oh god" Dana moaned as she started to shake with pleasure and from the cold from the rain.<br>She could feel a hardness pressing up against her, throbbing slightly as he continued to nibble at her. His hot breath caused her nipples to harden and they became prominent through her now transparent top. He noticed this and ran his thumb over the right one, pinching it lightly. His lips moved back up to hers, where he kissed with more intensity than before. He unbuttoned her top revealing to him her soft flat breasts. Water trickled down them teasingly, and he let his tongue run over the smooth skin between her breasts. She moaned as he began to suckle on her hard right nipple. As he lapped his tongue over the area, he used one of his hands to rub up at the mound between her legs. The dampness he felt was not from the rain. He now unchained her hands from the walk behind her and now rust her hands were free she gasped and couldn't resist slipping her own hand between his legs. She gently stroked the hard member, feeling it twitch beneath her touch. Within seconds, she too, felt a wetness upon her fingertips. He groaned and licked her nipple at a quicker rate, feeling beads if pre cum drip from his now revealed cock. He couldn't resist bucking up against her. The rain made her breasts glitter in the moonlight.  
>"Are you cold?" He asked her watching as more drops of water cascaded down her silky skin.<br>"Not anymore" she whispered pressing up against him.  
>Her mouth found their way to his, where she lightly nipped at his lower lip. Their tongues danced over each other, the intensity heating up. His throbbing became more noticeable for both of them as Dana's leg rubbed up against it.<br>"Tell me to stop", he breathed in between kisses. "Tell me to stop if you want me to."  
>She only kissed him harder, her breasts now pressed up against his plastron chest. Her hands found his buttocks, where she gave a playful squeeze.<br>"I want to see what you look like" she whispered into his ear.  
>"But you will not like what you see" his breath now ragged ghosted close to her ear.<br>She kissed him hard.  
>"I don't care what you look like. Hell I don't even care if you're human or not. I don't judge" she said to him.<br>"Ok but you asked for it" he whispered to her. He untied her blindfold and she she opened her eyes to see a giant mutated humanoid turtle looking right at her. At first she gasped but then she smile at him.  
>"You are very sexy and handsome" Dana said to him.<br>Dana pulled his face down to hers kissing him passionately as she dug her fingers into his shoulders. He pressed her against the wall wrapping her legs around his waist pulling her in closer. He slipped one of his hands between her creamy thighs, letting his fingers brush up against her most sensitive spot. Dana shuddered at the sensation, feeling him slowly insert a finger inside her. She whimpered as he gently slid it in and out, trying to get used to the feeling. He sighed, relishing the tightness of her inner walls. He skid one more finger in, deciding two was enough. Dana groaned and gasped writhing at the touch. After about another minute or so, she clenched and soaked his fingers with her wetness. She sighed, feeling him extract the digits ever so carefully. He licked his fingers clean, closing his eyes as he tasted her sweetness. Dana took his hard member in her hand, slowly working it up and down. She ran her fingertips at the very tip of it, letting the beads of pre cum make his shaft slick. Her movements became smoother and she brought the tip to her mouth. She ran her tongue over the sensitive area, lapping up his wetness.  
>"Fuck" he groaned, his throbbing extremely noticeable.<br>She took his entire length into her mouth a moment later, letting it slide all the way back into her throat. Her free hand moved in between his legs as well where she began to stroke at his balls. He couldn't help but move back and forth into her mouth the sensation of her tongue almost driving him over the edge.  
>"Dammit" he muttered under his breath feeling as more beads escaped from his aching tip.<br>"You like this don't you?" she said to him with a smirk on her face.  
>He only responded by taking her head between his hands and a squeezing his cock into her mouth once again. She took the hint and began to bob her head up and down, playing with his balls with more intensity. She continued to pleasure him orally fir what seemed like an eternity to him until he finally pulled back. He put her on the ground, positioning himself between her legs.<br>"Tell me to stop" he said huskily into her ear the very tip of his member rubbing up against her wet opening.  
>"No" she replied pulling him down for another kiss.<br>She gripped his shoulders and gasped as he slid inside her. He continued to kiss her silencing her moans of discomfort as he pushed in deeper. She arched her back beneath him, her nails digging into his shoulders. Her lover took hold of one of her breasts and began to knead the soft flesh n his fingers, his thumb lightly brushing up against her nipple. His other hand was below her head, holding her close to him.  
>"Oh..." Dana wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to enter even deeper.<br>He increased his pace slightly, his cock threatening to explode in excitement. He contained himself, however, wanting to make the moment last as long as possible. For another few minutes, he slid back and forth inside, until Dana surprised him. She pushed up against him. She then pushed him back so that she was now on top, straddling him. She smiled, beginning to ride his member up and down at a leisurely pace. She placed her hands on his chest to help with her movements, taking his length in all the way inside. He grunted and took both of her breasts in his hands furiously groping at them. He sat up enough to bring his lips to the tender area allowing his tongue to run over the twin peaks. His cock twitched inside Dana's wetness, still on the verge of climaxing.  
>"Screw it" he hissed grabbing her hips.<br>He stood up bringing her with him. Her legs wrapped around his waist once again for support. He shook his head and kissed her.  
>As he began to buck Dana let a tiny smile play on her lips. "Didn't want me in control huh?"<br>"Not in my nature," he replied with his own smirk. "Maybe next time."  
>"Yeah, sure I'll keep that in mind," she said with a moan feeling as his bucks quickened. "Oh god..."<br>She began to pant, as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt herself draw closer to her breaking point. Their hot wet bodies rubbed up against each other, intensifying the moment. She could feel his hardness penetrate deep inside her, slamming into her special spot. She whimpered, tightening her grip around him as he pounded into her. He held onto her hips, moving her slightly up and down to match his movements. Finally he grunted and knew he was about to finish.  
>"Shit" he growled, feeling an explosion of semen shoot from his pounding cock.<br>She shuddered involuntarily, as she, too, finished. Her wetness mixed in with his and she was completely filled seconds later. She sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. He let out one last spurt feeling the aching immediately vanish once he was done. He collapsed on top of her giving her one last kiss before he got up and was walking away. She was still naked lying still on the cold hard wet ground until she sat up. She was putting her wet clothes back on and then she got up. He looked away until she was dine changing and he said to her,  
>"Babe that was the best fuck I ever had" he said to her with a smirk on his face. "We should totally do it again sometime."<br>"Thanks but no thanks. After all you practically raped me. I wasn't happy about that. You are a total stranger and you just ambushed me attacked me and you think I want to do it again? You got some nerve pal!" She said very angrily.  
>"Look I am so sorry I did that. I promise I will never ambush you and attack you ever again. I just want to get to know you better. That's all. I promise my intentions are pure and good. So how does a movie Friday night sound?"<br>"Ugh fine. I did enjoy that fuck after all more than I care to admit to" she said with a gruff voice.  
>He came closer to her wrapped his arms around her waist whispered in her ear his breath tickling her skin and making her skin shiver, "I will see you soon babe. Count on it."<br>With that he gave her one last kiss on her lips then vanished off into the night. She left the alley grabbed her umbrella and walked away secretly waiting for her date with this mysterious lover of hers.  
>The End<p> 


End file.
